I'll live for you
by Mistal
Summary: A crazy fan's jealousy brings harms to Michiru and the others. Haruka is left trying to found out who's responsible. While Michiru struggles for life. HM Shoujoai
1. Of anniversaries, nightmares and fears

_"I know that you would die for me, but would you live for me?"- unknown  
_

**I'll live for you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but the idea. Which came from a dream.

**Author's note: **I know it had been a while since I wrote anything and I know that all my other stories are discontinued (and they sill are, even though I have this story). But this idea wouldn't leave my mind, so I figure I might give writing another chance. I expect this story to be around 10 chapter (they are all somewhat plan), I can't promise when I'll be updating, but I'll try to make it in the next year (heck I hope that the story would be done in the next few months). This chapter isn't beta, if someone wants to volunteer, it would be appreciate. Reviews are always welcome, though I don't request them.

**Pairing:** Haruka/Michiru

**Rating: ** 13, just to be safe

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai (that's girlxgirl), possible death. Other than that, nothing that I can think of right now.

**Summary:** A crazy fan's jealousy brings harms to Michiru and the others. Haruka is left trying to found out who's responsible. While Michiru struggles for life. At the same time, a new enemy appears, yet it only seem to be interest in the outer senshi.

Chapter 1: _Of anniversaries, nightmares and fears_

* * *

It was a morning like any other, with the exception of Haruka being up first. She usually was the second one to wake up and that was after a lot of effort from Michiru. She was sitting by the bed, watching her exhausted lover sleeping. Last night had been their fifth year anniversary. 

Rei had perform the weeding a few months after the battle with Galaxia. After they had taken a few months off their concerts and races to enjoy time with themselves and with Hotaru and Setsuna. It was only recently that Haruka had start racing again. Michiru had also start doing some concert here and there.

Yesterday, Setsuna had bring Hotaru to Rei's place to spend the night, leaving Michiru and Haruka alone to celebrate their anniversary. They had spend the day doing things that made them happy. As for the night...The night had been magical. Haruka closed her eyes and remembered last night.

* * *

**Flashback**

After a romantic dinner, Haruka and Michiru had decided to take a walk on the beach. Since Michiru couldn't resist the water and that Haruka couldn't resist her, they had end up in a late night swim. Well, it end up more into a giggling Michiru and a not really angry Haruka. The reason? Let's say Haruka didn't like being splash, even if it was her lover doing it.

After the midnight swim, they slowly took their time to get home. Many time, they almost stop and made love on the beach, but while the thought of getting find was exciting, it was still safer to get back home.

Once in the room, Michiru hadn't wait forever to kiss Haruka. During the kiss, Haruka had put her hands on Michiru's ass, lifting her up. In response Michiru wrapped her legs and arms around her lover. Slowly they made their way to the bed. Slightly breaking the kiss, Michiru whispered

"I love you, Ruka"

"So do I, Michi"

They soon continued kissing. Once they made it to the bed, Haruka lied Michiru and Michiru pulled her down. Without breaking the kiss, they took each other's clothes off. Once naked, they slowly part apart and looked into each other eyes. Haruka then pin Michiru using her body which earned her a small sound from her lover. It's a this moment that Haruka slowly kissed her way down Michiru's body...earning many moans and screams...

They made love all night long, bringing each other to heaven many time. Afterward, they both fell asleep wrapped and entangled in each other arms and legs.

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

Haruka smile at the memories. They had made love until early morning, or late at night depending on your view of time.

Haruka's smile quickly turn into a frown as she remembered her dream. She had woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling and immense feelings of sadness, pain and helplessness. She remembered seeing Michiru lying in a hospital bed, looking deadly pale. She also remembered the doctor telling her, that Michiru wouldn't make and that she would probably die in the next few days. It's at this moment that she woke up with a silent cry. She try to convince herself that if was only a nightmare, but she knew otherwise. Her mind kept saying it was only a dream but her heart knew it wasn't. She knew that what ever she saw in her dream, would happen. Truthfully, it scared her, more than anything, more than any enemy. Watching her lover die and not being able to do anything made her heart ache and this is why she couldn't fall back asleep. So instead, she made herself a cup of tea and sat by the bed to watch Michiru, to make sure she was still alive and not deadly pale.

A lone tear made it down her cheek. It's at this moment that Michiru slowly wake up and opened her eyes. Seeing Haruka's sad face and the tear running down her cheek, Michiru ask her

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

There was a long silent and finally a low mumble

"I'm not crying..."

Michiru gracefully stood up and made her way to Haruka, wrapping her arms around Haruka. Slightly hiding her face, she ask

"Do you regret last night?"

"No! Never."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Haruka sighed a little before continuing

"I had a nightmare...and I now have this feeling that it wasn't only a dream, but more a vision."

"Oh...what was it about?"

"You dying..."

Michiru tight up her hold on Haruka, kissing her hair she said with conviction

"I won't die."

Haruka only nod, she couldn't get rid of the feeling at the bottom of her stomach that something would happen, something bad.

It's at this moment, that there was a knock on the door and a small voice

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama can I come in?"

"Sure, honey, just give us a second."

Haruka and Michiru quickly got dress and told Hotaru that she could come in. Hotaru slowly made her way into her parent's room, she had her hands behind her back. Michiru noticing this, ask her

"What are you hiding there, Hotaru?"

"Just a little present for your anniversary."

Michiru smiled at her daughter. Hotaru made her way to her parents to give them a bag. Michiru took it and opened it, taking out a frame. Inside the frame, was a painting of all four of them, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna. Haruka had her arms around Michiru, while Michiru had her arms around Hotaru. Setsuna was standing beside them, a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. All four were smiling. All four looked happy and all four looked like a real family. Haruka look at the picture and smiled.

"Thank you, Hotaru, it's beautiful"

"You're welcome, Haruka-papa."

Even though the painting made her happy, Haruka couldn't get rid of her uneasy feeling. Since Michiru was beside her and healthy, she decide to stop worrying about it and just enjoy the moment with her family.

It is at this moment Setsuna's figure appear in the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

Setsuna made her way to the other three, as she saw them smile, she wonder if it was a good idea to tell them the news. Judging that they would need to know anyway, it was better to do it now.

"I hate to break the smile off your face, but I have some bad news"

Nonetheless to say, this scare Haruka, a bit more than it should have. It's something that Setsuna noticed and she sightly regret her decision to tell them now.

Michiru also notice how Haruka had tensed up after hearing Setsuna's word. She decided that after they were gone, she would talk to Haruka about her dream, maybe she could ease her lover's feeling. Well, she hopped she could.

"What is it?"

"There was an youma attack early this morning. The inner could take care of it."

"It was probably a lost youma of Galaxia..."

"Five years after it happened? No. The inner conclude that it was probably a new treat. We'll have to go the the shrine this afternoon to discuss the matter."

The other three nod in agreement and Setsuna and Hotaru left the room.

After they were gone, Haruka was lost in thought. A new enemy? A nightmare of Michiru dying? Everything was probably related and it left her uneasy. Michiru noticed her lover's expression and wonder what she could do to help her. Shaking her head, Michiru decide that they would talk tonight, right now they had to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

¤ To be continued ¤

**AN:** Yes it will be continued, I already have the other chapters somewhat planned out. I just need to write it. I hope you like it.

Mistal peace


	2. Of letters and messages

_"Kiss slowly, love deeply, forgive quickly. Life is too short for you to be dissappointed any longer." -unknown_

**I'll live for you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but the idea. Which came from a dream.  
**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for the last chapter's reviews! And sorry for the late chapter, **Pairing:** Haruka/Michiru  
**Rating: **13, just to be safe  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai (that's girlxgirl), possible death (havent yet decide). Other than that, nothing that I can think of right now.

Chapter 2: _ Of letters and messages

* * *

_

A meeting with an empty stomach isn't a good thing. With that thought Haruka made her way to the kitchen, only to find her Michiru already making breakfast

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, chocolate one"

"Oh, you know how to please me"

"That I do"

Michiru then winked at her. She couldn't helped but smile while siting down at the table. At that moment Michiru putted a plate full of pancakes in front of her. She lightly licked her lip and Michiru giggled a little.

"Enjoy"

"Oh...I will"

At this moment, Setsuna walked in carrying the mail and mumbling to herself

"bills, bills, more bills, fan letter, news papers..."

She stopped walking and looked at Haruka.

"There's something for you"

"What is it?"

"I do not know, it's a pink envelope with '_Haruka_' written on it"

"Pink?"

Setsuna said yes as she hand the letter to Haruka. Still wondering where it came from, since it didn't have anything on it other than Haruka. Haruka slowly opened it. Inside wasn't much more helpful. There was a piece of pink paper with _'You are mine'_ written on it. No signature, nothing. At first it scared Haruka a little, but then she thought it was probably from Michiru.

"Michiru"

"Yes?"

"Did you send me a pink letter?"

"What?"

"Did you send me a pink letter?"

"I heard you the first time..."

"Well did you?"

"No"

"Ok"

Haruka frowned a little. From who was it then? She decided to not dwell on it and processed to eat her delicious pancakes before they get cold. She didn't notice Setsuna leaving the room but she did notice Michiru putting more pancakes in the middle of the table. Sadly, when she reached for it, she was stop by the evil spatula and a somewhat stern voice said.

"Those are for Hotaru"

She awed in disappointment and continued to eat her own pancakes. Slowly tasting the melting chocolate in her mouth. Really, there was nothing better than chocolate pancakes. Well, except Michiru... she was better than anything and everything.

* * *

Setsuna was leaving the poor starved Haruka with her pancakes. Sometime she wondered what Michiru found in Haruka. Oh well, she thought. She was on her way to met with Rei. They had to discuss those visions they had been getting. 

It didn't take her long to get there. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the shrine. Rei was already waiting for her. After a nod in greeting they made their way to Rei's room to talk.

* * *

A few hours later, the rest of the senshi joined Setsuna and Rei. Both of them had deduct that the enemy wasn't after Sailor Moon's power, that knowledge baffled them. They shared the information with the rest. They spend the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what they enemy wanted, and what were their weakness. 

During that time, Haruka had stayed silent. That pink letter was still on her mind and its message was nerve racking.

Michiru, on her hand, was getting a bit worry about Haruka's strange behavior. Once again, she decided to have a talk with her, after her teaching lesson.

* * *

On the way home, Haruka dropped Michiru at her student's house. After she dropped Hotaru, to her friend's house. 

After driving all around town, Haruka and Setsuna finally got home. Upon entering Setsuna noticed that someone had left a message on the answering machine. She asked Haruka

"Who could have called? We were all together"

"Well, maybe it was one of the girls, while we were dropping either Hotaru or Michiru"

"Maybe"

Setsuna pressed the button. And the cracking voice of a girl said

"Hi Haruka, love"

Surprisingly it wasn't one of the girl. It was a girl alright, but not one of them and certainly not Michiru. Setsuna gave Haruka a look and nicely asked

"Who is this?"

"I...I don't know, this is the second thing of the genre address to me"

Haruka was confused being believe. First the letter, now this? Who was playing this game with her?

"The second thing?"

"That pink letter from this morning...it said 'You are mine'"

"And was it from Michiru?"

"She said no..."

Setsuna nodded slowly, but she was still suspicious. Haruka could do stupid stuff, but at the same time, she really did sound confused. Setsuna sighed and looked at the machine.

"What should we do?"

"Delete it, erase it and please don't tell Michiru. Same for that letter"

Setsuna once again gave Haruka a look. And Haruka looked even more confused.

"Fine. I won't tell Michiru, but you better get to the bottom of this"

"I will"

Setsuna then walked away to make supper, leaving Haruka alone in the leaving room. She sat down on the couch and stared at the television.

* * *

Miles away, Michiru had just finished her lesson with her student. Since it was a nice evening and that their house wasn't far, she decided to walk home. 

It's on the way, that she got attacked by youma. Quickly transforming and contacting the others, she moved into a fighting position. It didn't take long for the rest to join her.

After about half-hour, they manage to finish the youma off. It was a hard and long battle, but lucky no-one was really injured.

It was while looking around for the extend of the damages, that Hotaru found a pink letter addressed to Haruka. She handed it to her. It's with shaky hand that Haruka took it and opened it. Inside was the same message as the one from the morning. For a moment, Haruka felt her heart stop and she dropped the letter. Setsuna picked it up and gave Haruka a look.

"I..."

"You what?"

Haruka shook her head and walked away under everyone's questioning gaze. Michiru looked at her curious and worried. Michiru then looked at Setsuna and noticed that she knew what was going on with Haruka. So she asked her.

"Setsuna, what is going on? What is this letter?"

Setsuna snapped out of her thought and looked at Michiru.

"We do not know. You should ask Haruka"

Michiru nodded and slowly followed Haruka.

* * *

Once home, Michiru found Haruka in their shower. She quickly got rid of her clothes and joined Haruka. She wrapped her arms around Haruka from being and felt her very tense. 

"Relax Ruka"

Haruka nodded and relaxed a little. She was still lost in thought. Two letters and a message on the answering machine. Both saying the same thing, the other, almost the same. She was beginning to worry and slightly freak out. That plus the dream. What was going on? She felt Michiru's hand caressing her side and decided to stop worrying about that. For now, Michiru was with her, well and alive and ready to take her worries away.

She turned around and looked in her lover's eyes. Slowly she pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that lead to many things that night.

* * *

End of chapter. 

AN: Well, here it is, the second chapter. I had it planned out for a while, but stuff happened and my mind never got back to it.

Once again, I don't have a beta reader, so if there's huge mistake, just let me know and I'll change them.

Hope everyone liked it! The next one should be out soon...technically.


	3. Of ambulance, flowers and promise

_"Time flies, death urges, knells call, Heaven invites, Hell threatens." - Edward Young, Night Thoughts. Night ii. Line 292._

**I'll live for you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but the idea. Which came from a dream and that dream was somewhat inspired by real events.  
**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for the last chapter's reviews! This seem to be my longest chapter for this story. It's funny, on the plan I thought it would be short.  
**Pairing:** Haruka/Michiru  
**Rating: **13, just to be safe  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai (that's girlxgirl), possible death (havent yet decide). Other than that, nothing that I can think of right now.

Chapter 3: _Of ambulance, flowers and promise._

* * *

_She was sitting in a park, looking too emotionless for the situation. She just had left the hospital, couldn't stand the smell, the sad look they were giving her, the apologize from the doctor, how they had done everything they could but in the end it was useless. Michiru was dead._

_She heard something behind her and turned around. A youma was in front of her, but she didn't react. With Michiru gone, why would she live? Hotaru flashed through her mind, but she quickly dismiss it, Setsuna would take care of her._

_She saw the monster raised his sharp knife-alike arm at her and she didn't move. She felt it pierce through her. She didn't feel her tears, nor did she feel the pain. She only heard a scream, probably hers._

Haruka woke up with a silent scream. She felt the sweat on her body and she couldn't stop shaking. She looked around and saw Michiru sleeping beside her. Slowly she reach for her and surprisingly her hand didn't go through her.

"But..." she mutter

She was confused. One moment ago, Michiru was dead the next she was alive. That's when her brain realized that Michiru dead was probably a dream. A horrible nightmare.

She shook her head to get ride of the images and looked at the time. 7:00. It was a bit too earlier for her, but after such a dream, she doubt she could sleep again. She got up and head toward the shower, at this time there wasn't much to do but take a shower. Plus, she was all sweaty and she still had some of yesterday's activities on her.

* * *

_-Somewhere, not so far away from the outer senshi's house.-_

The room was barely lit, but the person inside could see enough. He was trying to find a way for get her. Letters and phone call seem to do nothing. Well, so far it had done nothing. But what could be done?

That's when a strange light appear in front of him. Looking up in it, he was a figure. He could felt the dark energy coming from this person, maybe that was the answer to his problem.

The person in the light, knowing the guy's though, smirk.

"Yes, I can be the solution to your problem."

"How?"

"I can give you a powder, a type of poison, that could be used to get rid of them."

"For what price?"

"That you help me get rid of one of the Senshi"

"The warriors that protected this city?"

"Yes, without one, they wont be able to stop me"

"Which one?"

"The long blue hair one. She goes by Michiru in real life"

That's when it became clear for him that he would help this person.

"I will help you"

The figure then proceed to give him the powder. He looked at it, then thought of a way to give it to Michiru. That's when he thought of something.

* * *

Haruka had left the house to go to the grocery store and to the store to grab something for Hotaru's upcoming birthday. She didn't know why Michiru didn't came with her, Michiru was the one who usually do the shopping and Haruka usually just tag along. But this time, Michiru had ask her, alone, to go and get everything. Though, thank god Michiru had left her a list of stuff because otherwise she wouldn't have known what to get.

The dream was still on her mind, but she tried to not analyze it too much. That was a bit more difficult since she was alone, but non less she mad her way through the store, grabbed what she had to grab. She even found something for Hotaru, a fancy looking lamp. To some it wasn't much, but for Hotaru it would be very special.

It took her about two hours to get everything, she was a on her way to her car when she was pushed to the ground by something big. Once on the floor, she looked behind her to see an ugly youma standing there. Now, unlike in her dream, Michiru was still alive so she quickly got her henshin out and transformed.

She got up and called the other while dodging punches, she quickly gave some of her own but it seem it didn't do anything to the youma. When she got a minute to herself, she quickly readied her attack and sent it toward the youma. Unfortunately, the youma dodge it. Cursing a little, she tried again. It still failed.

She was starting to wonder were was the others, when they showed up. Since the youma was concentrating on her only, it gave the chance for Mars' Flame Snipper to hit it in the back. The youma stumbled a little but didn't fall. At this moment she send her own World Shaking, hit the youma in the chest making it fall on it's back. But it quickly got up and send a dark ball toward her, she barely dodge it while Jupiter got her attack to it the youma. That still didn't brought down enough for Sailor Moon to finish it off.

At this time, she looked around for Neptune, but didn't see her. She knew she had called her but for some reasons she didn't show up. That got her worried. It's then that the youma charge at her and she didn't have enough time to dodge it. She got ram into a car, it hurt, but it gave her to opportunity to blast the freaking youma in the chest. Quickly summoning her attack, she send the youma fly. This time it didn't get up when it hit the floor and Sailor Moon quickly did her thing and finished it off.

* * *

_-During that time, in the outer's house.-_

There was a knock on the door and Michiru made her way to the door to open it, thinking it was probably Haruka with her hands full. She opened the door but didn't find Haruka. She only found a bouquet of roses. She picked it up, thinking it was from Haruka and made her way to the kitchen while smelling the flowers.

She put the bouquet down and looked at the card. It didn't say from who it was but it was for her, she pick it up and opened it Inside it said "She is mine". The message confused her. Who was theirs? Hotaru? Setsuna? Haruka? Logically, why would it be about Hotaru or Setsuna and sent to her. She didn't really cared about who Hotaru and Setsuna dated, well that wasn't true, she cared, but it wouldn't affect her that much. So it had to be about Haruka.

Her thought couldn't go farther as she started to feel dizzy, she tried to hold onto the table but it was useless, she fell on the floor. The only thing she saw before losing preconscious was Hotaru in the doorway.

* * *

_-Still at the same time-_

Hotaru entered the house and made her way to the kitchen. She was back from her friend's house and couldn't wait to see Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa. She had made cookies the night before and couldn't wait to share them with her family. But as she got to the kitchen, she heard a tud. Quickly making her way to the kitchen, she was her mama lying on the floor. She rushed to Michiru to feel her pulse, she got one but it was very weak. She got up and ran to the phone to call the ambulance. She gave them their address and wait.

It took about thirty minutes for them to there. While they were trying to diagnose Michiru, Michiru stopped breathing. They quickly got her to breath again, and set her up for a trip to the hospital. During that time, Michiru never opened her eyes.

Hotaru got to ride in the ambulance, as it was her only way to get there. Once there, she called Haruka's cell phone to tell her where she was.

* * *

_-A bit before the phone call.-_

They all detransformed and Haruka picked up her stuff. She ask the other if they had seen Hotaru and Michiru, but no one knew where they were. She thought it was strange, but decide to not dwell on it too much. Setsuna asked her if she could get a ride, Haruka said sure. They said their goodbyes to the other and made their way to her car. It's then that her phone ringed. She picked up.

"Hello"

"Haruka-papa?"

Haruka realized it was Hotaru and it sounded like she was crying. She frowned a little and Setsuna gave her a strange look, probably thinking it was that strange person again.

"What's wrong Hotaru?"

"I'm in the hospital..."

"What happened?"

Haruka was starting to panic a little. Setsuna noticed it too

"It's Michiru-mama..."

It felt like her heart at stop beating, she didn't hear the rest of what Hotaru was saying. She drop her bags and the phone. Setsuna quickly pick it up and said in a harsh voice

"Who is this?"

"It's Hotaru..."

Her voice soften when she realized her daughter didn't sound to good.

"What's wrong, it sound like you are crying"

"It's Michiru-mama, she's in the hospital"

That explained Haruka's strange behavior a second ago.

"Are you there too, dear?"

"Yes"

"Stay there. We'll be there shortly."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

She hanged up the phone, and shook Haruka a little.

"Snap out of it, Haruka, we have to go"

Haruka looked at her with a pale face.

"Yes"

Setsuna picked up the bags, put them in the car and took the keys from Haruka. There was no way she would let her drive in this state.

* * *

They quickly arrive to the hospital and no nurse could stop Haruka from knowing where her wife was. In the car, she had finally snap out of it and was determine to find out what happened with Michiru. 

As they arrive to Michiru's room, Hotaru ran to them. Setsuna took her in her arms while Haruka when to find a doctor to tell her what wrong.

Haruka quickly found one and asked about Michiru. At first the doctor refuse to give any information to someone who wasn't part of the family, but when Haruka told him she was Michiru's wife, he compel to tell her everything they knew.

"The condition with Miss Kaiou is that she's in coma..."

The doctor never got to finish his sentence.

"What? Why?"

"We do not know the reasons of this coma."

"How come you do not know? Is there anything else?"

Haruka was starting to get agitate. This was too close to her dreams.

"We took blood for blood test but the results aren't in yet. And yes. Her life sign are not good. We do not know if she'll make it. If she passed the night, her chances of survival will be a bit higher"

The doctor notice that Haruka's face had gone paler. It seemed like she would faint any second, he took her to a chair and told her to sit down. In a small voice she ask him if she could see Michiru, he told her yes, but for too long. She got up and made her entered the room.

Michiru was lying on the bed, with tube and wire everywhere. The beeping of the machine was a bit reassuring yet still so scary. Haruka slowly sat down beside the bed and took Michiru's hand in her own. She kissed it and closed her eyes tight. Not wanting to cry.

There was a small knock on the good and Haruka looked up. It was the rest of the senshi, looking worried. They slowly made their way inside. Usagi was carrying a bouquet of flowers that she put down on the table. She made her way to Haruka and gave her a hug. Haruka knew that she would have friends to make it through this.

As for Rei, she had felt an evil present in the room. She looked around, but couldn't find anything.

* * *

That night, Haruka had stayed at the hospital while Setsuna had took Hotaru back home. Once they got home, Hotaru made her way through her room to relax and maybe sleep.

As for Setsuna, she walked to the kitchen. There she found the bouquet of roses, only it was dead. She also felt something evil coming from it. She plunged her nose and walked closer. She saw the card and read it. Instantly she knew it had something to do with the message and letters Haruka had been getting. She mumble to herself

"Those this person sent something to Michiru to get her out of the way?"

She decide to put some of the flower in a ziplock bag to preserve it and bring it to the hospital. She threw the rest of the flowers. She cleaned the table, set everything in order then left the kitchen. She also made her way to her room to get some sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't get much. All she was thinking about was Michiru and their future. What would happened if she doesn't make it through? Haruka wouldn't take it well, as for her and Hotaru, they would get over it after a long time. But the same couldn't be say for Haruka. She signed and closed her eyes. Sleep would be good, they had a lot of things to do in the morning.

* * *

_-Same time that Setsuna leaves-_

Haruka had stayed with Michiru while the other left. Setsuna took Hotaru with her. It's then that she let her tears falls. While holding unto Michiru's hand, she thought of what could've happened. She had this feeling that it had something to do with the letters she had been getting. Then she made a promise to Michiru. She will find out what happened. Even if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

He had looked at Michiru getting the flowers, he had looked at her falling on the floor. He smirked as the ambulance entered the drive way.

He left his hiding place when everyone was gone. It seem everything had worked. Michiru would be out of the way soon and she would be for him!

* * *

It was the morning when the doctor asked Haruka to leave the room. She had to grab something to eat. At first she had refused but after the typical 'would good will it do to pass out?' she had given up and went to the parking lot. She thought a shower and food would be good. So she drove home. Once home she found a pink letter on the porch. She picked it up and knew it would be something strange. She entered the house before opening it.

Once inside, she opened the letter and like she knew, it was something strange, though this time it was too revealing. The message said "Now, you're free". That linked what happened to Michiru to the strange letter she had been getting. That made Haruka mad, in her frustration she punched the nears wall.

Upon hearing the sound it made, Setsuna walked to the entrance. There she found Haruka leaning against the wall. Her shoulder slump and shaking a little. Beside her, there was a hole in the wall. Setsuna shook her hand and walked to Haruka, she put a hand on her shoulder and told her that everything would be ok. Haruka shook her head and said that Michiru's condition had gotten worse. Setsuna slightly squeezed Haruka's shoulder then left her to her thoughts.

Haruka walked to the couch and fell on it. She was feeling useless and the nagging feeling of Michiru dying wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

End of chapter 

AN: I don't know when the fourth chapter will be out. I haven't got to plan it all yet. But maybe, like with this one, I can plan and write in a night.

Once again, I don't have a beta reader, so if there's huge mistake (or any, really) , just let me know and I'll change them. Thank you

I hope everyone liked this one! The next one will hopefully be out soon!

Mistal  
peace


End file.
